Geewee
Geewee in the IAm Fad You know him,You probably love him,You might even hate him.He's fucking insane plumber who kills people with guns and baseball bats The green plumber himself...GEEWEE!!! Geewee joined back in 2008..As a Weegee Nazi. But he then later changed that and became the Plumber everyone knows and loves now.Geewee's Current Youtube page Geewee was one of the early IAms,And possibly even the first ever Weegee minions.He thinks he started the whole "Weegee Minion" fad.Geewee started out as a fully loyal Weegee minion,And always followed Weegee's orders.Even acted as a Spy for Weegee when Geewee would hang out with the other IAms.But that all changed,When Geewee "fell in love" with Paula. He would always think of her as "Pauline".Geewee decided to take a break from the Weegee business,And ended up being more "Luigish" from now.He would still act as a Spy for Weegee,But not that much.As he told Weegee to make Ziiwii the spy.Weegee agreed,And Ziiwii was the replacement Spy for Geewee.Geewee's first "Brothers" also the First Weegee minions.Liiwii,1st Brother.Ziiwii,2nd Brother.Za Audii,3rd Brother.Za Audii was apparently,The most weirdest one from the brothers.As he would always scream "DESU".He eventually quit the IAm fad.Liiwii,Took a LOOONG vacation off the fad.And Ziiwii,Just died.Geewee,Seeing as he was the only "Normal" Weegee clones.He noticed the "Other Weegee clones"He thought most of them were all riduclous and possibly even retarded.But he noticed that actually SOME were nice.Geewee now has the crush on Kumatora.But when he heard that She was with Leon.He went jealousy rage.And so did Midna, but she took it normally instead of with anger.After that,Geewee would forever hate Leon.So,He did his last ever Spy mission,And went to Nichol's stream.Where Leon,"Kumatora",Nichol,and Tracy were all there.As Geewee put it "Some cliche fucking stupid cock sucking ass load of fuck starting happening,The fake Kumatora,Which was really Tracy,and Tracy,was really Kumatora. Well anyway,The Fakatora sang this song from some series or something,and it was to Leon.Then I went fucking insane,But I held it in.When Leon said " I sense someone is jealous" and then I said "Oh shut the fuck up you." I forgot what I said then,But I said ALOT of insults.And fucking Nichol said " ADMIN POWERS! ACTIVATE! " and they all threatended to kick me since I was the only Mod there.Harsh huh?" And so then Geewee returned to the IAm graveyard in rage.After all that "Fucking Riduclous Shit"Geewee turned into an emo. Geewee got over the emoness with the help of his friends.After hearing the news that Leon,"DIED" and Midna got pissed at him and starting yelling at him.Geewee was,As the Heavy Weapons Guy said it. " I AM VEREH HAPPEH!!! ".And Geewee is now the one you know today Ladies and Gentlemen. Out of Character Facts Geewee,Out of character.His real name is actually "Aeron" and he mostly the same as his IAm character. He likes Pancakes also.Aeron will also go batshit insane when he loses in a Video Game,That's why both of his DS are ripped in half.His Gamecube controller is wrecked,And his PS2 is ripped apart.His friends say this is "Anger Issues" but he calls it "Serious Gamer Business". He acts like a Gangster just for fun.Since he hears all of their quotes at his school multiple times.Mostly "Man Fuck yo couch,Cuh.". Whenever he does something retarded.And everyone ends up making fun of him.This will cause him to go batshit insane,and probably break something.Or even choke himself with the Wii Remote and Nunchuck.This guy.Is SERIOUS. Aeron likes to draw,He is considered "The Best Artist" in his School.He usually draws Nintendo things,Mostly Mario,Pikmin,Kirby. ect.Also,He likes baseball.He really a Video Game nerd,he is probably good at alot of video games.Mostly 1st person shooters, Team Fortress 2,Star Wars Battlefront, ect. Mario games are his specialty,No matter what Mario Game.He's good at it. Aeron was once working on the IAm series, "IAm World:The Infection" and he was thinking after that,A sequel, "IAm World:The Future" which was based on a Roleplay.Claus and Diddy were the only ones who had knowledge of who were the infectors at the series.The scrapped series was based on the videogame,"SpiderMan Web of Shadows". Aeron owns the game for the Wii,And was supposed to be the source of ideas and the main story. Geewee's Personality Geewee's Good Side ( Lu-Geewee ) "I'm-a Geewee...Number-a 1!!!"~ Geewee at Super Geewee Galaxy Geewee is apparently Luigi's clone,Granted the power of the Red Luma by Princess Rosalina.Like Luigi himself,Geewee may be a coward at some times,but will show bravery at certain points of time.He is apparently scared of Lieselotte and Ninten.Geewee may not look like a coward,but he is.Geewee has a big crush small crush on the Princess known as Kumatora.Unlike Luigi,Which Luigi favors Princess Daisy.Geewee would always protect her when she is in danger.Or in some cases,Someone else trying to flirt with her.Or even if Duster is near.Geewee would act more like his "Brother" Mario when he is on adventures.Geewee likes Pancakes. Geewee's Evil Side ( Mr.L ) "Hey Mr. and Mrs.Batshit insane! Try not to make out in the middle of our fight! HAVE AT YOU!!!"~Mr.L,Insulting Ninten and Lieselotte. Geewee get's his evil side from the fact that he is part Weegee.His evil side will make him an annoyance to his friends,And probably if there is trouble..He's gonna kick it's ass and shove a baseball bat in it's skull.His "Evil Side" is also known to Ninten his "Mr.L persona." Lieselotte and Ninten have fought Mr.L numerous times in the past.No matter how many times they blew up the Brobot.Mr.L would always come back for another challenge.He says he works for "The Count" but no one is unsure who that is.Mr.L has more courage than the cowardly Geewee,and will always make a move on Princess Kumatora...But fails.After the battle with Ninten,Lucas,and a few other IAms. Mr.L said that he would be back...He never came back ever since. Geewee's Adventures Geewee had his adventures with his IAm friends some time..Mostly alongside Claus or Luigi. Super Geewee Galaxy ( And Luigi ) "It's-a me! Geewee!"~Geewee The first adventure Geewee EVER 'had,Involving in space,When Bowser stole alot of fucking stars blah blah blah and stole the Princess and 2 Plumbers had to go and save her blah blah blah overused plot Nintendo! Make a fucking new one the power stars and the Princess Kumatora Clover...( Geewee told this story,He might be exaggerating on some parts like on Luigi's story.) Geewee was at the Star Festival,and apparently.It got attacked by Bowser's Airships.The airships lifted the Castle,while Geewee on it.Into space.Geewee was then blasted off the castle by Evil Pit with a laser arrow.Geewee got knocked out and flew into space.He was later woken up by a Yellow Luma on a planet called "The Gate Planet" The Luma,Instead of turning into a Bunny and you had to fucking chase them led Geewee to the platform that Princess Rosalina was on.Rosalina said that she was waiting for Geewee,And said that the last hero,Mario wasn't back to save the Universe again.After a story,Rosalina granted Geewee the power of the Red Luma (Hence the Black and Green clothes)But not the Solar Flying part. Geewee then agreed and launched out of a launch star to save the Grand Star.After rescuing more and more stars,Rosalina's Comet Observatory gained enough power again to chase down Bowser.On Geewee's adventure,He ran into a couple of odd power ups. The Spider Mushroom (Like the Bee Mushroom) would transform Geewee into a Spider costume ( No,Not Spider Man ) and he was able the shoot web out of his wrists to swing from ledges.It also granted him to crawl on certain walls.He ran into the Ice Flower,And Fire Flower also.The feather cape,and the Hammer Suit.After rescuing the Toad Brigade,and his "brother" Luigi. They all helped on rescuing the remaining stars.After collecting all the stars,Geewee,Luigi,the Toad Brigade,Rosalina,and the Lumas set off to the "Center of the Universe" for the Final Battle.After a long battle,Geewee fucking ripped off Bowser's head beated Bowser and then he fell into the lava.After a few minor explosions and epic cutscenes.Geewee and Princess Clover reunited..Then Bowser's Galaxy Reactor imploded and caused A GIANT FUCKING BLACK HOLE THAT ATE FUCKING EVERYTHING HOLY SHIT a massive Black Hole and dragged every living thing in it.After another epic cutscene,Rosalina told Geewee about the Cycle of the Stars,And thanked him for saving the Universe.Geewee then wakes up back at the Star Festival,And Luigi,The Toad brigade,and Princess Clover continued the party and the credits came in and stuff. ( ALOT of IAms were involved in this but I was to lazy to type. :P ) Geewee's Time Machine ( HOLY FUCK ) "''What the hell GAY place is this?"~ Geewee. Everyone dreaded this..Geewee was looking through Nichol's closet and he found the invention E.Gadd made.The '''F.L.A.S.H. ( Flashing Lighting Automatic System HAH ) '''Geewee asked what the mechanism was,And Flash told Geewee that it was a fused creation of a Prototype '''F.L.U.U.D. '''and Mario's Old '''Time Machine. Geewee,Knowing that Time Machines are a fun way to see the Past and Future,He strapped Flash on his back,and then quickly teleported to the time stream.Geewee said "What the hell gay place is''' this'?" And Flash responded "The Time stream" Geewee then said "'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'" He noticed Ness PK Teleporting through the timestream as well,And Geewee asked "Who the hell is that? Is that Lucas?" Flash responded "That's Ness,The one who--" Geewee interuppted "That mother fucking Lucas..He owes me 50 coins! Follow his ass! " Flash responded "Yes sir.."They then teleported to the past of Nichol's store.It used to be a bar for various Nintendo characters.Geewee would always say "What the hell gay place is ?" everytime he entered something.And after a few drinks,Geewee went drunk,And then insulted many of the IAm character's parents.Geewee was then escorted out of the bar by Kirby.Geewee and Flash crashed into Tatanga's ( An Evil Alien Mario fought ) ship.Tatanga got angry and starting shooting lasers at Geewee.Geewee and Flash teleported to Tatanga when he was a baby.And then Geewee smashed his baby body with a hammer infront of his alien parents. And then yelled "WELCOME TO GEEWEE LAND!...'''BITCH!" And teleported out of there.And after more humorous crap.Geewee returned to the present time..But Flash accidentaly teleported him into the FUTURE!!After an Elderly Diddy Kong told Geewee what happened to everything,Geewee got fucking pissed off and batshit insane angry and ran outside..Then surrounded by Claus Bots.Geewee backed away and ran back into the store.And then a future Ninten led Geewee and Diddy to the resistance base or something.Then there was a long talk about how Kumatora turned insane because Duster died or something,And went batshit insane on everyone and made half of the characters gone insane and went on a killing spree.Claus went crazy also and killed himself by getting ran over by a train.Everyone believes the "Bat Credit Card'" made him crazy.Ninten said Kumatora had a soft spot for Claus,And she built Claus Robots as an army.Too fucking own everyone and stuff.Apparently,Flash told Geewee he only can teleport back and come back to the future.So Geewee gathered his friends,Nichol,Kumatora,Shady ParaKoopa,Mario (For a brief moment though),Ninten,and other present versions of the future people.They were all told that some IAms were missing,and some were captured.Geewee then said. "Alright everyone..We got a Princess to ." Then they all had a giant war and it was epic and stuff.Then they all got into the castle,and saved the Prisoners.The IAms finnaly faced the Evil Future Kumatora and she went batshit insane biserk since she absorbed the power of Gigyas.Then she turned into a Gigyas version of Kumatora or something.And a scene similair to Ness,Paula,Poo,and Jeff's scene.Everything was praying or something,and they finnaly beat the Evil Princess.Sadly,The future Kumatora died.And Geewee went fucking emo and might go batshit insane like everyone else and kill himself lolololololol to everyone and told them Kumatora died.Flash finnaly recharged and then the present IAms said "Goodbye" to their future selves.Nichol and his Future self went on a crying thing or something.And then they all went back home.Geewee kept Flash for future events.Which WORRIES Ninten,Since he thinks Geewee could mess with his future.The fucking end. Soaring through Space....AGAIN. ( Super Geewee Galaxy 2 ) "You're fat."~Geewee The story starts out as everyone was invited to Princess Peach's castle for the Star Festival. With everyone but Geewee inside the castle to meet the Princess. Porky's Pigmasks invaded the Festival and started fucking shit up. They took Princess Peach's castle off the ground,Along with Kuma,Nichol..( Some other people I don't bother to remember. ) inside the castle to space. Geewee was blasted off the castle bridge by Evil Pit. Geewee then woke up again on the GateWay Planet,Meeting up with Rosalina and the Lumas again. Rosalina was depressed on the 2nd time her stars has been taken,Geewee was determined to rescue Kuma at Princess Peach's castle. So he gained the power of the Red Luma once more,Too gather the Power Stars back. After few hours of pain and star gathering,Geewee would face with the Space-Ships of the Hiigaran Empire.With Pigmasks aboard them,And many other enemies. Geewee succesfully destroyed the ships,Leading them all into a Black Hole. Then grabbed the 2nd to last Grand Star. Finnaly reaching the Castle,Geewee disguised himself as a Pigmask to search for his Friends. Upon meeting them,They would instantly think he was an enemy,Until he took off the helmet. Everyone goes and fights Porky and blah blah saves everything. Geewee saved everyone again...and didn't get a "Thanks". And they were back at the festival and stuff. Ze End. Super Paper Geewee This is a series Geewee might make. It involves a story similair to Paper Mario.And all the IAms in Paper Mario 1 styled sprites. He has only finished Geewee,Claus is part done.But he may be edited later on. Geewee's Abilities/Powers Geewee is very similar to Luigi himself. They both jump the same, both run the same speed, and probably even have the same voice.(Some say Geewee has the Scout's voice.) Geewee has used the Mario Bros. Power ups multiple times including the Fire Flower, Hammer Suit, and Mega Mushroom. Power Ups Geewee used ( Mostly Mario Power Ups ) *In no particular order* *Mushroom ( Because he doesn't want to be a midget ) *Fire Flower ( Black and White colors ) *Ice Flower ( Ice Skating through Lava,Or when it was snowing ) *Spider Mushroom ( Spider Like Costume ) *Mega Mushroom *Mini Mushroom ( Acting as a Spy ) *Red Star ( Reversed Black and Green ) *Power Star *Turtle Shell ( Was soon replaced by the Hammer Bros suit ) *Hammer Bros Suit ( His Favorite,and has the same Shell sliding power as the power up above ) *Spring Mushroom *Penguin Suit ( He likes the Ice Flower better than this ) *Propeller Hat * Nerd Glasses (The Nerd Glasses turn him into the Angry Video Game Nerd. The counterpart to this is the Critic Cap, which turns IMMACLAUS into the Nostalgia Critic.) * Metal Cap ( Somehow,He can be Metal Geewee longer than Mario/Wario ) * Flying Cap * Bee Mushroom ( Nicknamed " Bee-Wee " by Evil Pit ) * Boo Mushroom In the IAm fad,Geewee Powers and Abilities are those share of Luigi. Geewee would also use Mushroom Kingdom Power ups. Geewee's Pocket of Endless Weapons Everyone knows it,Geewee has a pocket full of every single weapon he could think of. ( Which was considered godmodding? ) Geewee would have always used it to kill everyone. He has stopped using it,And only uses it for important times. It has been said,That Tracy was in Geewee's pocket at sometimes.Even popping out of his overralls.No one knows how Tracy got in there.Also,Geewee's pocket is a portal to his house in the Mushroom Kingdom.He lives in a mansion,Pretty much alone. Geewee would often pull out the weapons similair to Team Fortress 2 Weapons..Minigun,Scattergun,Sandman Bat.ect... The Legendary Baseball Bat Geewee's Aluminum Baseball bat is his most primary possestion.It's his favorite weapon,And since he likes baseball,He's skilled on hitting a Baseball with the Sandman bat.Like Scout,Everytime Geewee manages to get a hit with the Bat,He will yell out either "BONK!" or "BOINK!" He would hardly say it though.Geewee's Aluminum bat is VERY bloody,Has many dents,and was said to be driven inside a skull.So,Geewee left his old bad at his Mansion,So he uses his replacement bat, The Sandman bat. Geewee's Alternate Accounts Geewee had many alts,These include: Luigi ( Closed ) The Medic The Scout (Close though) Commander Cody (Closed) Half owns Engineer Shadow Trooper Louie Geewee's Quotes ( Oh fuck ) *'EVERY SINGLE TF2 SENTENCE,WORD,PARAGRAPH,EVERY SAID IN THAT FUCKING GAME OR IN THE "MEET THE TEAM" VIDEOS' * EVERY FUNNY VIDEO HE WATCHED * Move bitch,Get the fuck outta my way. * Yeah fuck you Alien,Go back to Mars Bitch. * WHAT IS THIS,I DON'T EVEN... * CRIITIIIIIC!!! * Next time,Eat a salad! * Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you,Oh wait yeah I did! * Your mother. * HA. * Gentlemen..? * HAVE AT YOU! * and so much more I don't want to put it. * CRY SOME MOOOOARRRRRRRRRR!!!!! * what sick man sends BABIES to fight me!? * Oh look,We got another fail here. * YOU ARE DEAD: NOT BIG SUPRISE. * We must make peace with the ____ and make love with their women. * I'm Geewee punk,Don't ya' know me? BELIEVE IT. * I'm only 18 and from Brooklyn,Nice to meetchya. The town is known for Me,The Ninja Turtles and Pizza. Geewee's Act with other Characters in the IAm fad. See the Main Article,Claus. Geewee and Claus share the "Nerd vs Critic" act.As upon time seeing eachother.Claus will yell out "NEEEEERRRRDDD!!!!!" Geewee will respond back, "CRITIIIIIC!!!". They have fought many times with their AVGN and NC costumes.Once,Even for Paula's heart.Which was weird.Then another,For Kuma's heart.They both would usually team up when danger is 5 seconds away from the Graveyard.Their rivarly is considered the most weirdest. " Angry Video Game Geewee VS The Nostalgia Claus " See the Main Article,Nichol In the start of the IAm fad,Geewee barely knew who Nichol was.And since of the name,He thought the character was a Girl.But Geewee's past experience,That all Girl IAms,Are REALLY guys In real life.But after a shocking event,(For Geewee of course) he found out Nichol is really a girl in real life.They starting being friends after a few months.Geewee would always think now that Nichol is one of his best friends. See the Main Article,Shady ParaKoopa Shady and Geewee were good friends.They both were gun crazy,and Mario characters.Geewee would often take use of Shady and put him inside his shell,and use the Koopa as a projectile,or even a surfboard.Kicking the shell,Or hitting it with a Baseball bat to act as projectile to other enemies.Was a very odd thing.Even so,They are good friends.And they would always help eachother in times of need.Geewee calls Shady, "Shades". See the Main Article,Drago Geewee would always treat Drago as his Yoshi. He would jump on her back,and tell her to eat something. But then he is shaked off.Geewee will take it normally that Drago vores people.He is suprised he hasn't been vored before.Like Nichol,Geewee thought Drago was a guy,Both In character and out of character.He never found that out,Only to discover that the In character Drago is a female.But he still thought the Out of character was a guy.But then,He found out that both In,and out of character are girls.Geewee thinks Drago is one of his best friends aswell. See the Main Article,Mann-Sa Ever since the arrival of random Hiigarans.Geewee would always keep alert of an Alien invasion. (Since he doesn't want the capture of his beloved Princess).They WOULD be considered friends,But not exactly.Geewee also uses him as a source of jokes.Along with Nichol.Since both of those two IAms have been in many relationships.He would always call him,"HOLY FUCK AN ALIEN,GAUORHGAOWSHGOASHRIOGHAOSIRGHIOASDRHGIOASHDGISDAHRGUIOADHRG".Not much is known about it still. See the Main Article,Paula Everytime Paula was in trouble,Geewee would rescue her no matter what.Since Geewee has an order he made himself " If their boyfriend isn't around,Save them.Because the Boyfriend is probably fucking lazy.".Geewee doesn't know what Paula thinks of Geewee,So this part of the article is short. See the Main Article,Ailis Geewee knows Ailis as if his own Mother.Resulting into a simple TF2 quote. " Mum,Put Dad on the phone.. " Red and Ailis eventually adopted Geewee.Ailis always cares about Geewee,Bringing out her motherly instincts. Otherwise,Geewee will act more younger than 18 and cry alot. See the Main Article,Red Toon Link Geewee would always see Red as his adopt Father.Since he was once a Spy also.Geewee would always say that "Red told him strict orders not to hug Ailis" Even though everyone else does.He does not,Since he respects their love.Geewee always thinks that Red,Is the TF2 Sniper.So he quotes,"Red is Polite,Efficient." and probably says " HE THROWS PISS AND PEOPLE AND LIVES IN A VAN!" Category:Older IAMs of the fad Category:Internet comedian/IAM hybrid